dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Shock
Rock Shock is the fourth episode of the ninth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Theo and Otto are dismayed to learn of the collapse of the viaduct to Soma, and are angry with Mr. Chairman for misjudging the situation that day. Though Zeke and the twins are hopeful that the insurance will help pay for the damage, Colossus warns there is a possibility that they may not pay up. The engines still try to reassure Zeke that everything will be OK, and recommend that he take some time away from the line. Meanwhile, De la Trip is feeling somewhat jealous of the attention Dave has been receiving since his return, particularly as he feels that Dave has upstaged him as a result. Eustace and 257 sympathise with him, and assure him that despite the attention Dave is getting everyone still appreciates everything he is doing for the railway, cheering him up greatly. Zeke arrives at the sheds, telling Eustace that he has a surprise for him at Caracus Smash Ltd. Eustace heads to the works, and to his utter delight, Zeke and Mr. Smash unveil his original nameplates, which he had long thought to have been lost during his rebuild. They explain to him that they were actually stolen during the rebuild by a pair of apprentices, one of whom was arrested the previous year leading to their recovery. Eustace is overcome with emotion and proudly has the nameplates refitted, showing them off to the other engines who share his delight. A few weeks later, Clyde returns to the railway after being asked by Zeke to help out. As he explains this to the diesels, Clarence the DMU suddenly calls over to them. Clarence smugly reveals that with the loss of the rail link to the Quarry and the rise of buses, British Rail are closing down the branchline to Horton. He bids them farewell, whilst the diesels remain sceptical of his words. The following morning, Clyde prepares to head back onto the mainline, only to discover to his horror that the rails to the mainline outside Colhapper have been ripped up! He gets into an argument with the contractors doing the work, which soon gets worse as Zeke arrives and discovers what is happening. Despite Zeke's protests, the contractors inform him that British Rail have decided to remove the rails along the entire branchline and tell him to take his complaints up with them. Realising he is now stranded on the DR, Clyde worries about both the railway and himself. However, he begins to realise that being stuck on the DR means he will also be safe from BR, especially as his workload has significantly decreased in recent times meaning he was facing certain withdrawal. Later, Zeke sadly confirms to the other engines at Merecombe that BR has closed down the line between Colhapper and Horton and had sold the land to be relaid for housing. Everyone is infuriated at this happening without their knowledge. Zeke vows to fight this, promising to get in contact with his parents and the other members of the railway to help. The engines are left feeling angry about this, but Dave tells them that he's not bothered. He reminds them that they now have the Railway to themselves, to run it how they like, and that they'll still be running it regardless of what happens. Clyde supports Dave, and the other engines join in, ready to face whatever comes next. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo and Otto * Sir Eustace Missenden * Eddie * 257 Squadron * Hannah * De la Trip * Colossus * Turbo * Warrior * Clyde * Clarence * Zeke Dark * Mr. Smash * Goose (does not speak) * Allan (cameo) * Mr. B (cameo) * The Museum Engines (cameo) * Leno (mentioned) * Abomination (mentioned) * Ed (mentioned) * Sid (mentioned) * Caracus Smash (mentioned) * Barry (mentioned) * Andy (mentioned) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) * Mr. Chairman (mentioned) Locations * Galen Junction Railway Museum * Colhapper Shed * Caracus Smash Ltd * Merecombe Shed * Colhapper * Colhapper West * Soma (mentioned) * Horton (mentioned) Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to the music track 'Rock Shock' by Roy Davis Jr. * The credits of the episode foreshadow the events of the following episode. * The end credits music is Dark DJ's instrumental cover of "De la Trip" by Ian Pooley. Episode * Rock Shock on YouTube Category:Episodes